


Start To Make It Better

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben meets his baby sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start To Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Beatles' "Hey Jude" (you were made to go out and get her).

Dean scans the waiting room and spots Ben, earphones in and jiggling in his seat. Dean raises an arm and Ben shoots across the room, stuffing the MP3 player in his pocket.

"Go easy on your mom, okay?" Dean says. "She's exhausted. There's a reason it's called labor."

"I _know_ ," Ben says, impatient.

Lisa's sitting in bed, cradling a tiny pink bundle. She and the baby are negotiating this feeding thing; Ben's entranced. Dean's only ever seen two things more beautiful, and the djinn's world doesn't count, so the only thing this can compare with is Sam alive again.

(God, why can't Sam be alive again?)

"What's her name?" Ben asks. "Samantha?"

Dean doesn't know yet. Lisa'd offered to name the baby after Sam and he'd turned her down flat; it hurt, it hurts, that that's the first thing to both their minds, but it's a glad sort of pain. After eliminating all the names of people Dean knew, though, he'd gotten all tangled up in name meanings and symbolism until he got frustrated enough to make the baby's name all Lisa's choice instead of half his.

"She needs to be her own person," Lisa says. "This is Judith."

"Hey, Jude," Ben says. "I'm Ben. I'm your big brother."

 _Remember to let her into your heart_ —no trouble there. Damn dust getting in his eyes.

"Welcome to life, baby," Dean tells her. "I think you'll love it here."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Don't Carry the World Upon Your Shoulder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/342735) by [EllieMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki)




End file.
